A New Game
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: Kazuto's life is going well for him, he finally asked Asuna to marry him in real life, he's a game mater and a software designer for ALO and SAO. But For some reason the two games have Merged and it's up to Kirito, Asuna and Yui to find the answer. Plus Yui finds out how to manifest herself in the Real World


It had been year since Alfhiem came out and I had to save the person I love. Now a day's people get on both Alfhiem and Sword Art Online. I wasn't expecting someone really special to Asuna and I to appear in the world suddenly, even though we visit her in both SAO and Alfhiem just about every day. My name is Kirigaya Kazuto; aka: Kirito.

Asuna Yuuki came to visit me while I was alone at the house. Asuna has long orange-red hair and orange eyes. She was wearing a pretty white blouse with red trim, a white skirt and white flats; to me she was prettiest person in the world. She had her nerve gear wither.

"Kazuto," She said, "We should go into one of the worlds together today," Asuna smiled.

"Oh?" I asked, "Witch one today?"

"Could we possible ask Yui-chan?" Asuna asked.

"Sure," I answered. We walked into my room and I put my nerve gear on, Asuna did as well.

"Papa? Mama?" The Voice was Yui's.

"Yeah it's us," I said.

"We wanted to know which world you wanted us to visit today?" Asuna said.

"Actually, the worlds have collided," Yui said, "Log in quickly to one or the other to see what I mean."

"Sword Art Online," Both of us said at the same time. It was strange logging into the first VRMMORPG. Asuna was in her old uniform from the Knights of the Blood Oath. Her uniform was a white dress with red trim. I was in my black outfit with gray trim both; we were in the Town of Beginnings.

"I wonder where Yui-chan is," Asuna said.

"I'm right here," I saw Yui appear. She had on a white dress, black hair and gray eyes. She jumped into Asuna's arms.

"Yui-chan!" Asuna said.

"Mama," she said.

"Yui-chan," We both said.

"Now to explain what I said," Yui let go of Asuna, "Hurry open the menu." We both did so to see something off. In the Stats was Flight and there was a teleport option.

"What is this," Asuna asked.

"The Teleport options lets a player go to Alfhiem," Yui said, "The Flight stat came over here as a result of the merge."

"A merge!" I yelped.

"Look at your selves," Yui said. Asuna looked at each other, though it didn't seem anything was off.

"Yui-chan?" Asuna asked.

"I meant your backs," She said.

"We can't do that without a mirror," Asuna said.

"Let's go home then," I said. We went to the 22nd floor and to our house. Asuna found the mirror and turned around. So we could look at our backs. On the back of mine was black wings from ALO, on the back Asuna's was white wings from ALO as well.

"No way," Asuna said, "does everybody have wings?"

"No they don't get them till they've been in ALO," Yui said.

"So it's like a reward for playing both games?" Asuna asked. "Can we fly longer here or is it like the ALO?"

"Depending on your Flight Skill level you can fly higher and longer here, but right now your flight levels are low and you have to have good skills to fly in the higher stories," Yui explained.

"It makes sense," I said.

"Yui-chan." Asuna said, "Do you ever wish you could leave the Games?"

"Of course I do, Mama, because then I could live with Mama and Papa like a normal family," Yui said.

"Yui-chan," I said. Asuna and I hugged Yui.

"The Server is about to close, you'll need to log off, I'll hide in Papa's Nerve Gear memory like usual," Yui said. Asuna and I opened the menu and logged off. We toke off the nerve gear in real life.

"I wish we chould help Yui-chan," Asuna said with tears in her eyes.

"Asuna," I said as I gave her a hug, "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry," Asuna said, "Bu I can't help it."

"Let's get on tomorrow after school; I could try to catch a fish again and if I manage to you could cook it up for Yui-chan… we could get her something, just like old times," I said.

"Yeah, let's," Asuna dried her tears.

"I may be able to get something in the game for her from here," I said, "Would you like that?"

"I forgot you could do that," Asuna said.

Last year I became a Gamemaster in ALO and SAO. I managed to because of my love for the games and for my love towards Yui. Along with being a game master, I get to add what I want to it for any purpose. I hide that abilty from everyone… only Yui, Asuna and my sister, Suguhu knows about it. I even got a job as a Software Designer for the two online games.

"Can I pick something for her?" Asuna asked.

"Of Course," I said, "I'll come with you." She nodded and we left. WE walked to the toys store and found a Fairy Doll. Asuna thought it would be perfect and she went back to my house alone. I went to the jewelry store.

"Finally getting the guts to ask her to marry you in real life?" The man behind the counter said. His hair was red and he had brown eyes. He was in a gray suit.

"Yeah, Ryotaro," I said. Ryotaro Tsuboi was a player is SAO with Asuna and I, his name wa Krilen

"Well then what type of Ring to you want, Kazuto?" Ryotaro asked.

"Something simple," I said. He brought out a perfect little bronze band. I paid for it and he smiled and said good luck as I smiled and left. I walked back to my house with the box with the ring in it and into my room. Asuna was alone with the boxed Fairy Doll. She was sitting on the bed.

"Hey Umm… Asuna?" I said.

"What is it, Kazuto?" She asked. I toke out the box and got on one knee.

"Kazuto?"

"Asuna. I realized something. I have yet to do this in real life," I opened the box and she looked at me with shocked eyes, "Will you marry me in real life and not just in the game?"

"Kazuto!" Asuna said as she hugged me, "Of course I will marry the one I love!" I put the ring on her finger.

"Now we need to put the toy in the game…"

"I'm on it," I said. I got on my computer and into the software program, "Can you hand me the doll?"

"Of course," Asuna handed me the doll and put it in my Software Uploader, from there all I had to was apply it as a one of kind item in Asuna's and Mine Storage. Once done I got out of the program.

"Where should we put the doll?" I asked.

"Let's keep it in a toy chest for now," Asuna said. I nodded and put it in an empty box till I could get a real toy chest.

"Let's go to bed," I said. I climbed into bed and she was there with me.

The Next Day a couple of my friends from school came up to me asking about Asuna's ring. I told them I had no comment and ran home after school. Asuna was already there and we went into SAO. Yui was waiting for us at our house on the 22nd floor.

"Yui-chan," I said, "We have something for you." Asuna opened the menu and toke out the doll and gave it to Yui.

"Mama? Papa?" Yui asked as she toke the doll out of the box, "Thank you!" She hugged us both.

"Yui-chan," Asuna said, "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it!" Yui yelped.

"I'm going to go fishing," I said.

"Can I come with you?" Yui asked, "Papa?"

"Of course, Yui-chan!" I changed into casual clothes and went into one of the easy lakes with Yui-chan. I then got my fishing gear out and started to fish. I sat there for a while with Yui-chan sitting next to me till finally I got a bite and was able to bring back a fish for once. Asuna looked proud of me and she cooked it up.

That day reminded me of the day we first met up Yui, our first day as a real family. I couldn't believe how happy thinking about old memories of that death game would make me.


End file.
